sentinelsfandomcom-20200214-history
Aekatrine Dawnstar
Aekatrine Siryna Dawnstar is the only daughter of a Sentinel, Siryn Greenwood, and a druid, 'Nikus Dawnstar. Her age and date of birth are unknown. She grew up on the road with her mother, following her military postings, among Sentinels and adventurers alike. This has given her a somewhat unique viewpoint on most of the races of Azeroth. She was reared on stories of heroes and wars that her parents prayed she would never experience, though in her they worked to instill skills born of their knowledge and experience. She learned to heal at the knee of her father, learned compassion and combat alike at the knee of her mother. She learned mercy tempered by strength and foreknowledge from her 'aunt,' learned to love and make merry from her mother's traveling companions, for tomorrow may be your last day. With the rise of Teldrassil and her father's subsequent return to the Emerald Dream to aid in combating the Nightmare, Aekatrine was sent to train as a druid under the tutors of the Cenarion Circle in Darnassus. A quick study, her talent, her gender, and the strange emerald color of her eyes made her a favored target for some of her peers, who teased her mercilessly. It was during this early training with the Circle that the young druid was the most alone, though it was the beginning of the most formative period of her life. It was near to the end of her training that Aekatrine first met members of the Retribution of Arathor, including Alexandyr Carrington and the draenei twins Zephe and Corira Pajari. Within months, she had joined the unit and begun to slowly make friends that she would hold in her heart for years to come. Amongst the closest friends she would make was Shiawase Deeproots, whose own struggles would force Aekatrine to grow up faster than perhaps was ever intended. It would also spark a long-standing feud between the druid and the mage Rhune Astherion and Alernid, a Priest of Elune. Within the Retribution, Aekatrine found a new family, a stand-in for the extended family she was never able to enjoy. In addition to becoming close to (and extremely protective of) Shiawase, she drew close to the druids Qanathal Shadowpaw and Nischa, the Elune-blessed warrior Ascalon "Lunargent" Silverstag, and the former druid Silvanar. It was this last, Silvanar, that would capture the druid's heart and eventually father her son. Tragically, Silvanar would disappear on a supply run in Loch Modan six months before the birth of the child. She would later come to regard the diminuitive half-elf Dawsen Astherion as a younger brother and the warrior Rylas Thoribas as a dear friend. Shiawase Deeproots and his partner, Varenn Redpath, would also be elevated to the level of family. Aekatrine's abilities as a druid developed quickly after she joined the Retribution, her talent for taming natural energies and channeling them her forte. She also nurtured a love of plants, becoming a skilled herbal healer long before she began to master the lessons her father taught her of healing. Her abilities as a healer would eventually land her assignment to Chancellor Judeann Auroran's vanguard force. Currently, Aekatrine serves as part of the Retribution's vanguard as well as one of the Retribution's public faces--she tends the Wayward Son in the stead of its now-retired former proprietor. When she's not busy in combat zones, she spends time with her young son, Shiawase Eranar, and keeps the home she once shared with her surrogate family in Ironforge. Physical description Aekatrine has a wiry build but stands around average height. She is young and looks it, though her manner and the way she carries herself makes her seem older than she really is. Tattooed on her face is a torrent of greenish tears; across her shoulderblades she bears the image of a green dragon in flight, an image few are priveledged to see. She carries the scars of a long-ago whipping across her belly, sides, and back. They are now fading with time and care, though it doesn't seem that they were that deep in the first place. Category:Alliance Category:Night Elf Category:Druid Category:Retribution of Arathor